TIGERS OF FIRE
by killercroc
Summary: Naruto gets sent to the breath of fire 3 universe due to the energy from the collision at the valley of the end. He lands in Ceder woods and turns into a woren and a weretiger. He meets a certain tiger-girl by the name of Rei. Life just got more interesting for our tiger-stripped ninja. Naruto/femREI Naruto-strong Ryu/Nina side pairing
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this'll start very similar to THE NOLIFE QUEEN AND THE DEMON NINJA but it'll be in a totally different world. It takes place in the breath of fire 3 world and features a femREI and Naruto turned into a woren. The beginning will be the exact same as my other fic so if you want to skip that I wouldn't blame ya. Don't skip the chapter though, this chapter is longer than the other fic.

The sounds of explosions and battle cries was heard throught the normally peaceful Valley of the End. The two boys that were the cause of the noises were no more than twelve years old and both were fighting with everything at their disposal. The child on the left wore an ugly orange jumpsuit(come on you know it is) with a red swirl on his left bicep, blue sandels on his feet and a blue headband on his forehead with a metal plate with his village symbol on it, showing his allegance to konohagakura,  
he also had hair that was bright yellow and looked like a sea urchan. He also had saphire colored eyes that showed innocence and courage.

The other boy was his opposite in nearly every way. The only similarity between the boys were their age and the headband on their foreheads. He had black hair styled like the tail-end of a duck. He wore a dark blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back, the symbol of his clan, the Uchiha. He also wore a white pair of shorts that stopped just above the knee. His eyes were blood red and had three commas slowly rotating around the pupil the most saddening thing were as most boys his age would have eyes filled with joy, happiness, or laughter his eyes were filled with nothing but rage and insanity.

These boys were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. While they were both fighting for two completly opposite causes they did have one thing in common when it came to how they were fighting. They were both drawing power from a source that was not their own. Naruto was drawing chakra from the nine-tailed fox spirit sealed in his stomach,  
while sasuke was drawing his power from the cursed seal placed on him by the snake sannin Orochimaru. One thing came to each boys mind at the exact same moment, and that was that they were almost out of strength left to use.

"I suppose this is it isn't it dobe." Sasuke said with his usual arrogent smirk.

"Sasuke why do you want to Orochimaru, you know he just wants to take your sharigan!" Naruto shouted trying to get through to his mentaly unstable ex-comrade.

"AND HE'LL ALSO GIVE ME POWER, that's all the promise I need to leave Konoha. My hate isn't enough to kill my brother and Konoha can't give me the power to kill him." Sasuke said

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO IDIOTIC, OROCHIMARU GAINED ALL OF HIS POWER IN KONOHA! HE WAS BORN, RAISED, AND TRAINED THERE!" Naruto shouted trying to convince his teammate.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is a small taste of what orochimaru can offer me is enough to match you and I will become strong enough to beat any one that gets in my way!" Sasuke shouted again, this time with all sanity in his eyes and voice being washed away by rage, hatred, and arrogence.

This time Naruto had nothing to say as he could finally see that his comrade, the person that, for a short time, he had thought of as a brother was gone and in his place was a monster that needed to be put down.

"Alright Sasuke I can see you won't go back to the village but I can't let you go to Orochimaru either. As much as I want you to come back and remake team seven with Sakura, Kakashi sensei, and I it's obvious that won't happen. For your own good I have to kill you." Naruto spoke with a sad tone which given that he was still covered in the Kyuubi's chakra which was literily nothing but pure rage given life said a lot about how dis-heartened Naruto was seeing Sasuke like he was.

"Do you really think you can kill me dobe, I graduated at the top of the class and you at the bottom, I am from a clan of elites while you're an orphan. What makes you think you can beat me" Sasuke shouted re-gaining his usual arrogant tone. He then put all the chakra he had left into a chidori turning it pitch black with the corrupted chakra of the cursed seal.

"Because I made a promise to save you Sasuke and I never break my word, if saving you means killing you than that's what I'll do!" Naruto shouted putting all the chakra he had left into a rasengan turning the rasengan blood red with the Kyuubi's chakra that he had fueling him.

On an unspoken signal they both lept for the to the center of the field and when they clashed time stood still for a second as they looked into eachothers eyes, Sasuke's filled with the usual rage but Naruto's were filled with nothing but pity and remorse. Pity that his best friend and brother had become something akin to a rabid animal and remorse that Sasuke couldn't be saved.

There was a bright flash and an explosion but when the smoke cleared neither Naruto nor Sasuke were there. The answer as to why this happened is that the kyuubi in a rage that his vessal was fighting with the decendant of the person he hated most in this world, Uchiha Madara, and might lose. So the instant their attacks met Kyuubi sent all of his chakra as he could into the hoping that it would either overload the seal that bound it in it's cage or that it would kill the Uchiha. He got his desire but what he didn't know was the effect the seal would have. The seal was made to slowly and safely drain it's chakra and give it to it's vessal but when he shoved it passed the seal it damaged it but not the way it would have hoped. When the chakra went passed it the seal sped into overdrive and converted all of the kyuubi's chakra into Naruto's and left the beast powerless. In it's bid to escape it ensured it would never get out.

The rasengan takes a precise amount of chakra to function properly in it's standard version but Naruto Suddenly felt his already immense chakra levels multiply one hundred fold. The rasengan he was useing was so overpowered that with the clashing of Naruto new immensely powerful rasengan coupled with the corrupted chakra Sasuke was using ripped a hole in the fabric of space time itself. Both boys were flung through millions of years and dimensions all within one second. Normally this would confuse people because their brains couldn't process that much information that quickly but unfortunately for Naruto he had had practice dealing with sorting through memories quickley because of him constantly using his shadow clone jutsu. the explosion that created the rip also severly injured both boys and while Naruto gained increadable regenaration from absorbing the kyuubi's energy the mental backlash from veiwing millions of places all in the span of one second put him under severe mental strane. The real suprise however was when he began growing orange, tigerstriped fur, a tail, fangs and claws. His eyes stayed blue but gained a slit pupil. Then the pain truly began. His muscles began to grow bigger and more defined. He could feel them tearing and reforming hundreds of times in a matter of seconds. By the time they were done he had a musculer build. Not overly large but obviously built for both power and speed. He laid on the ground, exahsted from both the fight and his transformation.

Sasuke on the other hand did NOT have and way to repair his body and the moment they both landed on the ground in the middle of a forest he sucumbed to his wounds and died.

As they both laid on the ground, one in agony and the other a dead body, two what looked like mutated coyotes(1) came walking out of the trees and began sniffing the boy and a half (sasuke makes me wonder) on the ground. Naruto managed to turn himself over to see what was going on and he saw one of the cur eating sasuke's dead body and the other about to take a bite out of him. For some reason he felt like he should swing his hands at the monster.

The result saved his life. He swung his hands and one of his new claws slash the cur's jugular. It's blood spilled out as it tried to move over to it's partner but it couldn't get there quickly enough and it fell over dead, still close enough to it's companion to alert it to it's death. It looked over at Naruto, standing up and panting. It snarled and left Sasuke's half-eaten corpse to charge at Naruto, jumping up and going for his throat. Naruto protected himself with his forarm, the cur clamping down on it, and they began wrestling, Naruto trying to get it off of him and the cur trying to get a shot at his throat. Naruto suddenly felt a huge amount of rage, his muscles bulged even more, his face elongated, his hair turned red and migrated towards the top of his head until only a long line going down his head to his mid back(2). With this transformation done he pushed the cur off of him as easily as he would a sheet of paper. When the cur tried to charge at Naruto again he grabbed it and, as hard as he could, threw it against a tree, snapping it's spine and neck.

He was just standing, panting in exhaustion, when the transformation left him and he suddenly felt his feet give way out from under him. His vision began to grow dark when he suddenly heard a female voice, "WHAT THE- ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" It was loud but it was more from worry than anything else. He managed to turn his head and see a femenine looking figure. The only big difference was she had a tail and was covered in fur that had a tiger pattern, just like his. The was last thing he tought before he blacked out was, 'She's cute.' and he was out like a light.

When Naruto finally came to he was in what looked like a treehouse. He looked around and saw another bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. It was obvious that whoever set everything up here intended for it to last as long as possible.

He heard the creeking of floorboards coming from a staircase that lead to down. He got up quickly and was about to get into a fighting stance when he suddenly felt a throb coming from the arm the cur had bitten. He looked down and saw that it had had been bandaged and, if the wetness around his arm was anything to go by, washed.

A voice suddely spoke up, "Well it's good to see you're finally awake."

Naruto's head turned quickly to where the voice origionated. The voice came from a girl that looked like she was half tiger, just like him. She was wearing a pair of cloth pants and a belly button shirt. But for some reason Naruto thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even if she was covered in fur. He quickly realised he was staring and stopped before she began to think he was weird.

The girl began wondering why he was still not talking, "Can you speak? I'd imagine you can, woren are instinctively able to understand eachother."

Naruto looked over at her, "Woren? I have no idea what a woren is. All I know is I look like I'm half tiger and I'm definately not where I used to be. Can you tell me where we are?"

The girl answered with the same neutrol tone she had used the entire time, "We're in Ceder woods, north of Mcneil village. I found you unconcious when I was out looking for food...why were you out anyway?"

Naruto began telling his story, "Well a team of some of my friends and I were going after someone that was trying to leave to a very dangerous criminal named Orochimaru. We each split up to deal with the body guards that were sent to make sure that he got to the criminal. We kept spliting up until it was just me and Sasuke,  
the one who tried to run away. I eventually caught up to him and we started a fight to the death. It ended when our attacks collided and created some sort of rip in the sky. We both were hurled into it and, while he died, I was turned into a woren, I beleive you called it, and woke up to see some mutated looking coyote about to eat me. I swung my hand and managed to get it with my new claws but the other turned away from eating Sasuke and started going after me. It bit my arm and managed to get me to the ground. Then something strange happened, I started becoming even more tiger-like. My face elongated to look like a tiger, my muscles grew huge, and my hair turned red and became a mohawk going down to my mid back. I also felt a lot of anger but other than that, just stronger. Anyway, after I changed I threw the little monster off of me and it flew into a tree and broke it's neck and spine. I changed back, began to black out, saw you, and woke up in this bed."

Rei couldn't beleive what she was hearing. Sitting in front of her was another weretiger. He was turned into a woren and then a weretiger somehow but still, another weretiger. She may have finally found someone that wouldn't run away from her when they found out.

She started talking, trying to help in whatever way she could, and possibly get him to want to stay around, "Well there was a half eaten body when I found you. It was probably this Sasuke person. Did he have blaack hair in the shape of a duck's ass?"

Naruto wasn't expecting to hear anything like this but when he did he couldn't stop the roaring laughter that exploded out of him. Rei could only watch this for so long before she joined him in laughing until their guts hurt.

When they finally stopped they looked at eachother for a second before Rei got up, "Well as fun as this has been food should be done cooking by now. I hope you like pork."

Naruto's eyes began to shine, "Are you kidding!? I love pork almost as much as I love ramen!"

Rei found his outburst funny and had to stiffle her giggles. After she managed to calm down she walked to the stairs and turned towards him, "Well come on then, it'll get burned if we don't go and eat." With this said she sped down the stairs with Naruto following close behind. Damn worens are fast.

When they got down to the ground level not only was the pork perfectly cooked but it was also a whole boar! Naruto couldn't stop the drool running down his face. He quickly remembered that Rei was next to him and tried to look like he had some manors but when he looked over to where Rei was he didn't see her. He looked back at the boar and saw her tearing bits off of it. He just shrugged his shoulders and joined her, attidute, apitite and all.

By the time they were both full all of the boar was gone and they were rubbing their overstuffed bellies. They looked at eachother and, on an unspoken signal, got up and headed for bed.

Their last thought before going to sleep were both filled with hope.

'I hope he decides to stay, he seems like such a great person.'

'I hope she lets me stay, this is such a great place and she's such a nice person.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
When Naruto opened his eyes he noticed two things. One, Rei was still asleep and two, it looked like she was having a horrible nightmare. She was sweeting and breathing quickly. The more worrying thing though was that she was thrashing around in her bed, not arms flailing and legs kicking, but she was definately moving more than she was supposed to. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran over to her but stopped at the foot of her bed to hear the things she was saying, "No, please. It's not my fault, I can't control it. Please take me with you. Please...MOMMY, DADDY!" After she shouted this she shot awake covered in sweet. Tears were streaming down her eyes and her body was shaking. She saw Naruto looking at her with worry clearly on his face. She quickly cleaned her tears and began to get out of bed but Naruto quickly spoke up, trying to help, "Rei, you talk in your sleep. If something is so terrible that it gives you nightmares like this then it's something you need to talk to somebody about. Tell me what happened to you?" His tone made it clear that he wanted to help her very much.

Rei couldn't beleive that someone not only wanted to listen, but she didn't even ask him to. She begn telling him her story, "Well my parents were a part of a group of traveling woren. I went with them and, for a few years, it was fun. But about two years ago we were passing this village and I was playing by a stream when a bear suddenly attacked me. It had cut my arm deeply and was about to finish me off when I suddenly blacked out. I was later told that I turned into a weretiger, like you did. The weretiger is seen as a curse by worens because no one has ever been able to control themselves while in the form. Not even my parents loved me anymore. They tied me to a tree and left. I stayed there for a day until I finally managed to break the ropes but by then they were long gone and I was all alone. I spent a whole year making this treehouse and another three all alone here." She lowered her head when she said this, bad memories coming back and making her worry that Naruto will leave as soon as possible.

Naruto couldn't beleive what he was hearing, "This is insane, why would your parents leave just because you're different? That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Rei couldn't stop the happy tears that began to stream down her face again. Someone knew her biggest secret and they didn't care. What he said next though would plant the seeds that would grow into love for him, "I can control myself when I turn into my weretiger form, so I'll find out why I can control myself and help you gain control of yourself."

Rei couldn't stop herself after he said this, she tackled up and hugged him, wispering 'thank you' again and again into his chest. Naruto was shocked at first but after the initial shcok wore off he hugged her and began rubbing her back telling her that everything will be alright.

Naruto knew that life was amazingly strange at the moment but it was going to get better.

Alright, I hope everyone liked it. I know that first part of the chapter was the same as my other fic but it does have one or two changes to it.

(1) Monster: cur

(2) He's a weretiger but he can control himself. He just feels angry when he's using that form.

(3) Naruto - fs47/i/2009/203/6/4/Rei_Breath_of_Fire_III_by_

(4) femREI - art/BoF-3-Rei-girly-69367683 


	2. MEETING THE PURPLE DRAGON

Alright so here's the next chapter of TIGERS OF FIRE. I don't really have much to say. I am looking for someone to do the lemons for this pic, it'll be at least three chapters before a lemon is involved but I would like to have someone writing them soon so I won't be frantic later when the time comes. Also, things will be different than they are in the game, some changes are little and some are huge.

With that done ON WITH THE SHOW

Almost forgot to mention I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Naruto finally got Rei to calm down enough to where she wasn't squeezing him hard enough to turn him blue under his fur she had tired herself out and had fallen asleep again. Naruto looked at the sun and, using a trick he learned on the streets to tell time, realised it was only seven in the morning and he was still a little sleepy. He got back over to his bed and went to sleep.

He woke up again to the smell of cooking meat. The smell was actually better than the ramen at Ichiraku! He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to find Rei cooking a few rabbits. He continued to stare but it wasn't at the food, it was at Rei. She was wearing an apron and humming a beautiful tune. In that moment two things happened. His chest began to feel very tight and his chest almost hurt but not in any way unplessant. The other thing was that he decided that, no matter what, he would try to always be with Rei unless she wanted him to leave.

He managed to shake himself from his thoughts and walk over to Rei, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Rei, with a shout of suprise, jumped a good three feet in the air before landing on her feet. She turned around and saw Naruto's suprised face.

She asked rather heatedly, "Why are you so suprised? You weren't the one who almost had a heartattack."

Naruto chuckled a little, "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just asking if there's anything I can do to help."

Rei, after calming down and realising he really didn't mean to scare her, told him, "You can go and get some water from the stream outside. The bucket is over there in the cabnit."

Naruto just nodded his head, grabbed the bucket from the cabnit, which was just a hole carved into the wood with a small wooden door, and went outside to get the water.

When he got to the stream he saw something on the opposite shore that shocked him. It was a little purple haired boy! He couldn't have been more than five years old! What made the situation even stranger was the fact that the kid din't have a strip of clothing. Naruto dropped the bucket and ran over to the kid and began shaking him, trying to wake him up. He heard a groan but nothing else. He was at a loss on what to do so he picked the kid up, wrapped him in his tail, and carried him back to the treehouse, all the while thinking, "Rei will probably come up with something better than anything I could think of."

By the time he got back to the kitchen not only had Rei finished the rabbit but she was also getting the cups out from another hole in the wall.

He began talking, not really sure how to tell her what he found without just saying it as bluntly as possible, "Um, Rei? I found a naked little kid unconcious on the ground over by the river." Can't get more straight forward than that.

Rei froze for a few seconds and then turned around, almost hoping this was some weird joke. When she saw the kid, his body wrapped up in Naruto's tail, she realised that not only did she have two extra people in her home now, but one of them was an unconsious, naked five year old. She just shhok her head and sighed with a grin on her face. Her life was definatley getting interesting since Naruto got here.

She quickly went into her 'save the child' mode that every female seemed to have for some reason, "Alright Naruto, take him upstairs and put him in a bed. I'll be up soon to see what's wrong with him." With that she grabbed the food and put it on the table and ran outside to wash her hands in the stream.

Naruto carefully walked up the stairs to the bedroom and but the kid in his bed. He pulled up a chair to watch him until Rei got here to check him out. She was by no means a medic but she still new more about injuries than he did.

He quickly turned towards the stairs when he heard the footsteps of Rei coming up.

When she got there she went straight to Naruto's bed and began looking for any kind of wound or bruise that would point towards any injury.

When she found none she sighed in releif and let Naruto know, "Well he's fine as far as I can tell but we can't be sure until he wakes up. We'll leave some food up here for him incase he wakes up."

Naruto looked at her hopefully, "Does that mean we're going to eat too?"

Rei stared at him for a few seconds, "...You think with your stomach too often."

Naruto looked at her with amusment clearly in his eyes, "I blame you. Your cooking is too good."

Rei somehow managed to look both annoyed and flattered at the same time, "well that aside before you can eat you have to bring him some food."

Naruto wasn't exactly happy about having to do more work before eating but it was for someone who might have been to weak to do it on his own so he relented, "Alright,  
fine, I'll bring him food...but you can't eat before I do."

Rei found this hilarious, "HAHAHAHAHA, are you really that in love with my cooking? I just cook it and add a few wild spices that I find in the field."

Naruto crossover his arms and defiantly said, "Well whatever those spices are they make your food irresistible. It's better than the food at my favorite place to eat back home...please never stop using it. (we all know Naruto thinks with his stomach)

If anything Rei laughed even harder and began walking down the stairs, putting her hand on the wall to prevent herself from falling over as she clutched her stomach with the other.

Naruto walked right behind her, grumbling about how he was going to get dinner.

He made a plate and walked back up the stares to leave it at the bedside. When he got there though, the kid was beggining to groan and get up! Naruto rushed over to his side to see if he was hurt in any way.

The kid just groaned for another minute and, when he finally woke up and got his first look at Naruto, the first words out of his mouth were, "Wow, you look freaky."

Naruto just stood there with his mouth hanging open. He had worried about this little brat and what did he get for his trouble? He was told he was weird! This world had no sense of karma!

He started yelling at the little brat, "Hey, I saved you ya ungrateful little brat. Show some apretiation would you!?"

The kid covered his ears and said, "Alright, don't yell. I'm sorry I called you freaky...and thanks for saving me."

Naruto calmed down after hearing this, "Alright, good to hear. Now then-" He stopped talking when he heard Rei coming up the stairs.

When she got there and saw the kid awake she went right back into 'save the child' (yes, that's what it's going to be called) mode. She began asking the kid tons of questions. Does anything hurt, do you feel sick, have you been around any strange looking plants, the usual doctor questions.

When everything was said and done they all went downstairs and began eating the rabits. They all looked outside and noticed that, with all the exitement and worrying they went through, the entire day was spent trying to help either Rei, with her nightmares or the kid with his...well nakedness.

They all decided that it would be a good idea to go to bed. As they were walking up the stairs Nauto turned to the little boy, "By the way, we never got your name."

The kid looked suprised at first and then realised that he was right, "My name's Teepo. I don't have a last name. If I do, I don't remember it."

Rei had a strange look on her face. It somehow looked like she was both happy and sad. She was happy that she was finally getting something of a family but was also sad that it was a family of orphans. She didn't think it was a bad thing that orphans were living together, she just remembered what it was like before her parents abandoned her and she became an orphan.

When they got upstairs they reached a dilema. There were three people and only two beds.

Rei looked at Naruto and Teepo and came to a quick decision, "Alright, Teepo can sleep in my bed and I'll have some blankets on the floor."

Naruto quickly put in, "No way, I'll sleep on the floor Rei. It's your house and you've been feeding me too."

They were actually argueing over who would sleep on the floor until Teepo, getting tired of it all, ran up to them and pushed Rei into Naruto, causeing them to run into eachother and for their lips to lock. They stared at eachother with wide eyes until they both slowly closed them. They stayed like this for a good five minutes until they finally seperated for air. They looked into eachother's eyes, both seeing care and understanding in the other's eyes. They had both been abandoned and tortured by their memories, finally finding someone that new their pain.

They turned to Teepo and found him red in the face and passed out in Naruto's bed and was now sound asleep. They both chuckled and thought that it looked rather cute.

They looked at eachother and had an unspoken conversation. Naruto went and got another blanket from a corner of the room and Rei got a spare pillow from under her bed.

They both got into bed, Naruto using the blanket he picked up and the pillow that Rei had gotten for him. They both curled up with their blankets and their heads on their pillows, lying on their sides faceing away from eachother. Directly after they fell asleep though, their tails fished their ways out of the blankets. In the light of the moon coming through the window next to their bed, their tails intertwined and rapped around eachother. This is how they would stay for the rest of the night, each happy with the knowledge that the person they loved, loved them back.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

NEXT TIME - MEETING THE DRAGON, THE ADVENTURE BEGINS

Alright, I know that the chapters aren't very long but I wanted to introduce Teepo and get Rei and Naruto to the point where they are in a relationship...at this point they are so if you have anything to say, SHUT UP! 


	3. MEETING THE DRAGON, THE ADVENTURE BEGINS

Alright, first off I would like to say that the timeline is extreamly extended for 'family bonding'. The events will be in order and end the same way.

Let's get this show on the road!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It had been a couple of months since Rei, Teepo and Naruto had met and began living together. Naruto and Rei became father and mother figures(1) for Teepo and he quickly accepted their rules, lax as they may be. He grew to love them like parents too, even going so far as to call them 'mom and dad' to their delight. They all quickly learned several things about eachother, like Rei loved nature, Naruto loved the freedom he now had, and Teepo would eat anything that he thought was food. They learned the last thing when they had to nurse him back to health after he ate some poisoness mushrooms. The thing that was most apparent though was between Naruto and Rei. They spent every second they could together. Whether it was doing dishes finding food, or making meals they hardly ever went anywhere without the other. They even kept shareing the same bed, even after Naruto made another one for Teepo, after he started saying his back was hurting. They quickly found out that he preffered a soft bed as apposed to the firm one he was sleeping on.

At the moment they were looking for food of any kind in the woods. It had been a hard year for everyone in the area, both them and the residents of the nearby village of Mcneil. They didn't want to have to do it, but they resorted to stealing for the sake of survival. They took no pleasure in it but they took only what they needed to survive. That fact aside the villagers didn't really like the fact that their things were being stolen.

At the moment Naruto and Rei were crouched behind some bushes waiting for a boar to wander by. They didn't move muscle, they wouldn't chance any noise, oppertunities like this one were rare. The boar was right in front of them when suddenly a loud crash suddenly sounded. The boar almost ran off but a well thrown knife from Naruto quickly killed it. They both sighed in relief but then looked over towards the noise and saw something that shocked them. A little, blue haired boy was about to be eaten by two curs!

Naruto and Rei each quickly threw one of their knives at the curs and managed to lodge them in the back their skulls. Naruto and Rei walked over to pick up their knives and take a look at the kid.

Naruto had gone to get the boar and collect his knife while Rei took a look at the kid. She looked up when he walked over to her, "Well he isn't hurt but he's way too young to be out here on his own. His mother will probably be along for him soon. If not someone from the village will come by and take him with them." Normally she would take the kid with her back home to rest but they were already barely getting by and they couldn't have a guest at a time like this.

Naruto nodded his head, "You're right, we can't afford to have another mouth to feed. It's hard enough as it is. Besides, who in their right mind would leave their kid in the woods?"

They both got up and began to walk away, Naruto carrying the boar. They would have continued but they suddenly heard, "M-Mommy...D-Daddy?" It didn't sound like he was scared or wondering where his parents were. It sounded like he thought they were his parents.

They turned around, looked at eachother, and at the same time, gave an exaggerated sigh. Rei walked over and picked the kid up and now all three were headed back to their house.

On the way back Naruto was talking to rei, "We need to find a way to get more food if we have to feed this kid too."

Rei, who was walking with the kid on her back with her tail wrapped around him for safety, answered, "I know. The year has been hard for everyone because of that damn monster stealing crops from the village. We'll have to think of something, but for now we'll cook the boar and have a nice hot meal tonight."

Naruto, after wipeing his mouth at the thought of eating roasted boar, prepaired by Rei no less (dude loves her cooking), told her something that bothered him, "But what is a little kid doing in the middle of the woods without even a strip of clotheing?"

Rei thought for a moment, "That's a good question. Maybe we can ask him when he wakes up."

They made their way back to the house and wondered what they were going to do about beds the enitre way there. They had shared a bed with the same idea they came up with the day they met Teepo but what would they do now?

The second they walked in the front door they saw Teepo waiting by the stove. He suddenly jumped up and asked loudly, "Mom, Dad, did you get any food?" He suddenly saw the boar his 'father' (you get the idea) was carrying. "All right, boar tonight!" He suddenly did a very strange victory dance that Naruto and Rei couldn't help but grin at.

Teepo suddenly noticed the kid on Rei's back, "Is he alright?"

Rei began making her way to the stairs while answering him, "We don't know. He looks alright but we can't tell until he wakes up. Lets get him upstairs and into your spare pajamas."

Teepo would have normally protested but because he had a spare he was fine with it.

When Rei had gotten the kid in bed she walked downstairs and saw Naruto cleaning the blood off the boar. She walked over to one of the cupboard and got out a butcher knife and, after Naruto had finished cleaning the boar, began chopping it into portions. By the time everything was cut up, cooked and seasoned, it was fairly late.

They were about to eat when they suddenly heard the creak of floorboards upstairs. They all got up and headed to the second floor and when they got there they saw the little kid out of bed and walking around, trying to figure out where he was. When he saw the family(2) at the top of the stairs he immediatly tensed but relaxed when he saw them put their hands up in the universal 'we mean you no harm' position.

They stood in uncomfortable silence until Naruto broke the silence, "Are you hurt at all?"

The kid, after searching himself over, replied, "No, I think I'm alright.(3)"

Rei looked releived for a moment but quickly went onto other things, "Do you know why you were in the forest? Without a strip of clotheing at that?"

The kid looked like he was trying to remember something, "No, I don't remember anything. All I remember is my name, Ryu."

Naruto looked at Ryu in sympathy. He didn't know anything but his name. He had a horrible past but he wouldn't want to completly forget about it. He and Rei had a silent conversation, something that they did on occasion. It drove Teepo crazy trying to figure out how they did it, it was funny how he would try every time to figure out what they were talking about.

Rei and Naruto suddenly grinned at the same time. Naruto turned to Ryu, "Would you like to stay here until you remember your past or someone you know finds you?"

Ryu looked suprised but, after a second of considering it, nodded his head.

Naruto couldn't stop the grin on his face. Their little family just gained a new addition.

He suddenly remembered, DINNER! "Well I'm pretty sure Teepo has some clothes that are to small for him, you can put those on and come on downstairs so we can eat dinner.

They all headed down the stairs, leaving Ryu to get Teepo's old clothes out of the dresser. When he had gotten the clothes on, which consisted of baggy pants, plain white shirt, and, for some reason, shoulder armor.

When Ryu got downstairs Naruto was getting the boar out of the oven(4), Rei was chopping up a few apples she managed to find in a tree, and Teepo was setting the table.

He didn't really know what he was supposed to do but when Naruto saw him standing at the base of the steps he grinned and motioned for him to sit down.

After the table was set and the food was put on the table everyone began digging in. Naruto had cut the meat so that everyone had the same amount, proportionaly anyway. There was still plenty of boar that hadn't been eaten but they could always ask for more.

Everyone was enjoying their meal until Teepo suddenly spoke up, "If no one comes for Ryu and he doesn't remember anything does that mean I get a brother?" He asked, almost too exited at the thought of having a brother.

Naruto and Rei couldn't but laugh when they heard that. Teepo was such a hyperactive pipsqeak. It made it that much easier for Naruto to be the father that Teepo needed.

Rei, after calming down a bit, answered, "That's his choice. He can decide to stay here or go when he's confortable."

Teepo looked at Ryu expectedly, just waiting for an answer.

Ryu, however, hadn't said a word ever since he heard the word 'brother'. It felt so foriegn to him and yet it filled him with a sense of longing and extreame desire. He didn't know why he was so happy to hear this offer. Tears were casscadeing down his face when, after finally finding his voice, he managed to choke out, "Yes, I would love that. Nothing would make me happier." He hoped this wasn't some kind of sick joke because this was very important to him, even though he had no idea why.

Naruto, having finished his food a few minutes before everyone else, picked up the dishes and put them in some water he had gotten beforehand. When he went back into the dining area he saw Rei heading upstairs and Ryu and Teepo talking. As he got closer he began hearing their conversation.

Teepo was telling Ryu about him and Rei, "They're great. They take care of me and teach me so that, when the time comes, I can take care of myself. Dad's teaching me a bunch of exercises to get stronger and faster and Mom's teaching me about a bunch of different plants and animals. They don't try to rush me either, they let me go at my own pace, even if I want to take a break for the day."

Ryu was glad his new parents were so nice but he wondered what they did other than teach Teepo, "What do...mom and dad" he was still getting used to saying those two words. "do besides teach you?"

Teepo thought for a moment, "Well, mom loves exploreing and finding plants and things like that in the woods. Dad and me have made a kind of contest to see who can suprise the other easiest."

Naruto quickly ran up and lifted both boys up into the air for a second before he caught them and put them on his shoulders. He started talking with a grin, "We started supriseing eachother and you are far behind Teepo." Teepo quickly began pouting, drawing a chuckle from Naruto. "Now come on. It's been a long day and my boys need to get some sleep."

Ryu, after hearing this, teared up a little and hugged Naruto's fuzzy head tightly(...there's something I never expected to have to write).

Naruto could only smile softly as this happened. He was glad that there was one less ophan around and that the little kid could have a family.

Teepo watched this and grinned, knowing that now he definately had a brother to play with.

When they got upstairs they saw Rei getting an extra blanket out of a drawer. When she saw Naruto walk up the stairs with Teepo on his left shoulder and Ryu half on his right shoulder and half attatched to his head she couldn't help but laugh. She went up to Naruto and, after shakeing Ryu to get his attention and then get him to loosen his grip, let him down. She looked over at the bed that he'd been in when he woke up. Rei told him "That's your bed Ryu. Tell me if there's anything that can make you more confertable."

Teepo had been let down and, after giving his dad a hug, ran over to his mom and gave her a hug before jumping in bed.

After seeing this Ryu knew exactly what he wanted, "Can I have a hug too?" His voice was full of hesitation, like the smallest mistake on his part would make Rei angry(cautious little guy, isn't he?).

Rei reached down and rapped her arms around Ryu, who followed her lead and rapped his arms around her and squeezed as hard as he could. After a good five minutes Ryu let go and was smileing up at Rei when Naruto suddenly piped up, "What, no hug for daddy?"

When Ryu turned around and found Naruto hunched over with his arms outstretched, prepared to give him a hug, he practically jumped into his arms. Another five minutes later Ryu had let go and was making his way towards his bed with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone got in bed and was about to go to sleep when they heard Naruto say, " I want you two to get a good night sleep. I'm going to be teaching you both how to use a sword tommorow so you better be bright eyed and bushy tailed." After this he grinned at the two and got under the covers with Rei.

Ryu and Teepo both went to sleep with huge grins on their faces, exited about the concept of learning how to use a blade.

All right, so first here's the ages of everyone important so far:

Naruto - 16

Rei - 16

Teepo - 7

Ryu - 5

Another thing is I just saw that the locations for both the apearances of Naruto and Rei are screwed up.

Naruto - type in 'Fastspeedy Rei deviantart' into google, Bing doesn't do it right. You'll see Naruto's Woren body.

Rei -Just like with the other one, type 'BoF 3: Rei girly O-mie deviantart' into google. Fem Rei

(1) Rei and Naruto are in their teenage years at the moment and it's a different world so things are different. They took the responisibility that was given to them.

(2) Naruto, Rei and Teepo for the denser readers, if this isn't you, don't take offence, if this is...work on that

(3) In the game he doesn't really talk but the charectors talk to him and he replies on occasion so he can talk in the fic. Don't like it? WELL TOO DAMN BAD!

(4) It's a stone over. They're still used today in some places...they're also old fashioned pizza ovens. 


End file.
